


Avatar: Story of Lazuli

by AwkwardAlternian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAlternian/pseuds/AwkwardAlternian
Summary: Our story begins long ago, during the early days when the Fire Nation began raiding the Southern Tribes of their waterbenders. It’s dead silent in the tribe, before a wail breaks through the silence. The village is in ruins, snow huts melted to the ground and any wooden structures burnt to ash.A soldier turns around, surprised to hear the sound. He approached, searching through the wreckage of one of the few hide huts and finding a small baby, wrapped up in bloody blankets.He decided to take the orphaned infant, with confirmation from the captain of course, and raise her as his own.
Relationships: Original Characters/Original Characters
Kudos: 3





	Avatar: Story of Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading my story! This is something I’ve had in the works for a really long time, and I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to comment to show your support for this piece! Thanks once again for supporting this piece of fiction!

Lazuli Choh, 17 years old, was hanging out by the lake outside of her little fire nation village with her friend, Aiyan Maoza. Aiyan was attempting to teach her firebending, doing it by water just in case their own unstable firebending caused another explosion. 

“C’mon, Lazuli. Try it with me!” They said, grinning and pulling her up from her sitting position. “Okay, okay! I’ll try! I don’t think I’ll be able to, though, my dad said I was never able to bend!” Replied Lazuli, copying Aiyan’s stance as best she could. Aiyan just laughed, moving to grab her hands and adjust them properly. “I don’t buy it for a second. You probably just haven’t found the right place to pull that fire from yet!” They said, shaking their head and nodding. “Alright. Now focus on something, anything that incites a strong emotion in you. And just do it!” 

And she did. 

Well, not exactly. 

Focusing on something in the back of her mind. Something that seemed... disconnected. A want to reconnect something in her empty memories. Instead of a burst of fire erupting from the palms of her hand, the water of the lake began to swirl, and rise. With her eyes closed, she couldn’t see it. Nor could she see the look of sheer shock and awe on her best friends face. “Uh... Laz? I think I found the reason you can’t firebend...” Aiyan spoke, prompting Lazuli to open her eyes and come face to face with the swirling water sculpture being created by her hands. She froze, the water going still as well, before falling back to the lake with a loud splash. Lazuli and Aiyan blinked, and then looked at each other in shock. 

Lazuli couldn’t help the laugh from her mouth, a nervous laugh and a laugh at the state of her good friends now soaking wet hair. “This... wow!” Aiyan laughed, looking suddenly very excited. “You’re a water bender! A *flipping water bender!*” They shouted, tackling Lazuli in an excited hug. “Oh Sozin- does your dad know?! I mean probably not why would he!”

While Aiyan babbled on and on, Lazuli was frozen. Emotions pooled into her head, drained into her stomach, and made her feel sick and scared and excited. Memories unknown to her began to rise, of fire and ash and snow. She doesn’t remember seeing snow and fire in the same place. But these memories, just out of her grasp, made her afraid. 

Aiyan took notice and let her go, grabbing her face and looking in her speckled gold eyes. “Laz? Are you okay?” Laz nodded, shaking herself out of her shocked state. “Oh, uh, yeah! I’m okay! Just... shocked.” She said, not even realizing her legs were shaking until she collapsed and Aiyan had to support her “Shit- uh, c’mon. We should probably get back home! We gotta tell your dad!” They said, sounding worried for their friend. 

It was an hour later, Aiyan was staying for dinner, as was customary by this point, for emotional support. Lazuli was afraid to tell her father, knowing he was en Ex-Soldier, and could be rather cold hearted for someone who bent fire. Lazuli ate slowly and silently, until her father spoke up. “So... care to properly explain why you came home drenched today? I don’t remember authorizing you to go for a swim.” He spoke, looking at his daughter with a suspicious look. “Oh!” Lazuli replied “Uh, me and Aiyan went to uh... practice firebending...” She said, watching the way her father clenched his jaw a little, holding the fork a little tighter. “What have I told you?” He said, voice low and silent. Aiyan glanced between them, awkwardly speaking. “I’m uh... going to wait outside for a minute. Get some fresh air.” They said, giving Lazuli a look of pity. “Uh.. what do you mean?” She asked, looking down at her plate. “I said...” he said, putting down his fork with a tense hand. “What. Have. I. Told. You.” He said sternly. Lazuli flinched at his tone. “That... I’m not a firebender...” she replied meekly, not meeting his gaze. “And... you were right!” She said, a newfound courage in her. “I’m not a firebender. I’m a waterbender. When did you plan on telling me that, Father?” She asked, looking up to meet his stern gaze with her own sad, scared one. 

Her father stared in disbelief. “I... wasn’t. I was going to make sure you lived your life as a non-bender. To keep you safe. Waterbenders from the southern tribes were being hunted and killed, and I saw enough mercy to save one child from starving in the snow. You should be grateful.” He sneered, remaining seated. Lazuli looked at him in shock, and stood up. Her hands slammed into the table, knocking over her glass. “You wanted me to grow up and never realize who I was? You wanted me to live a life with a part of me missing? That’s not mercy, father, that’s not even living.” She said, eyes stern. “And if you don’t want to help me, then I’m leaving.” She said, pushing herself away from the table. “Goodbye, Father.” She said, turning away and going to her room to pack. 

Her father sat there silently, and continued eating. He made no move to stop her, internally wishing her well on her journey.


End file.
